Ill
by Bitttersweet
Summary: Gohan gets sick and Goku takes care of him. Just a pointless fatherson fic. Flames welcomed, R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! It's me! Well, no one really read any of my stories before, but oh well! I have no idea where this story came to me, but, yeah. If you read and review, I'll, I'll, well I won't do anything except...well, I can't do that either. Just read it! I won't let my brother read it so you should feel special (nods wisely). Hope you enjoy!

"Gohan! Time for breakfast!" Chi Chi hollered up the stair into her son's room.

"Uh." Goahn rolled over onto his side facing the door. "Coming, Mom!" It hurt to yell back and his head felt like it were swelled like a balloon.

_Oh man,_ he thought, _Dad and I were supposed to train today._ _Maybe this is just a morning thing, it'll go away in a bit, right?_

He dragged himself out of his bed and forced himself to change into his clothes. He had bags under his eyes from a very rough sleep the previous night. His hair seemed more tangled than usual.

"Morning, mom. Morning, dad." The not-so-entusiastic youth said, walking into the kitchen where food pilled a mile high lay on the table. There was eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, french toast, bananas, apples, oranges, milk, waffles, beagels, pancakes, and muffins.

"Hey, son. Ready for some sparring after breakfast?" Goku asked, flashing his famous Son smile. "I can't wait!"

Chi Chi gave her husband a stern look. "Don't get too excited. He has to finish all of his studies first. Remember, Goku?" Chi Chi folded her arms. As much as she wanted Gohan to be a genius, she also wanted him to be happy, so she permitted her son to fight with his father.

Crestfallen, Goku turned back to the food set before them. A grin set upon his face once again. "But that shouldn't take too long, right, Gohan?"

Gohan, still half asleep, only shrugged his shoulders and yawned.

Goku stuffed the first three pancakes in his mouth. "Mmmm. monny, thif if goob."

Gohan picked up his first four pancakes and placed them on his plate. He picked up his knife and began cutting the smallest one in front of him. After cutting it into smaller pieces, and placed a couple in his mouth. They taste good, but swallowing them was horrible.

Goku looked up. "Gohan, you don't seem to be eating very much. Are you not hungry or something?"

"Oh, no. I'm starved." At that, he began eating the rest of his pancakes as quickly as they were piled on his plate.

"Boys," Chi Chi interrupted, "I am gonig to be out for two or three days, visiting my father, and helping him out around the house, cleaning and stuff, and I was wondering if you two would be alright here by yourselves?"

"Sure, Chi Chi." Goku said. "We'll be just fine."

"Yeah, Mom. Don't worry." Gohan mumbled, trying to sound a little more enthused than his morning greeting. This day really was not going great.

"Well, if you are okay with it, I will be leaving after the dishes are finished." Chi Chi unfolded her arms and smiled. She was kind of worried they would starve to death before the first day was even over, but they could find something easy they could cook up. She would make some them something simple like a seven layer dinner with a rice side dish or something for lunch, and that would be that.

"Go and help your father, you haven't seen him in awhile, right?" Goku gulped down the last pancake and started on the waffles, taking five at a time.

"That's true." Chi Chi sighed.

"Come on, Gohan!" Goku yelled behind him, as he flew threw the air.

Goahn, not going quite as fast, was trailing behind.

Goku stopped so fast that, since Gohan was not paying attention, the younger Son bumped into him.

"Gohan, are you feeling all right?" Goku asked, concern dripping from each word said.

"Wha-? No, I fine, Dad." Goku gave him a look of disbelief. "Honest." Gohan added, putting on his best smile.

"If you're sure."

With that, they flew off again.

Ow, my head, Gohan thought, I thought it would have gone away by now, and my throat is murder.

They landed down in the middle of the forest where no one could see them.

"Ready?" Goku asked his son, who looked a little pale in the sun.

"You know it, Dad." Gohan threw the first punch , the second, then the third. Goku stood there blocking them as if they were being thrown to him through jell-o.

"My turn," Goku said, and swiftly threw a punch of his own.

Gohan quickly blocked it.

_There, all I needed to do was get my mind off whatever is going on and I don't think about it,_ Gohan concluded._ If only we could do spar all day. Oh man, I thinking again, ow, ow, ow. I'm so tired, what if I-_

Goku slugged Gohan in the stomach, catching him off guard. Gohan fell out of the air and into a bunch of bushes.

_This isn't so bad, what if I lay here for awhile,_ Gohan closed his eyes. Then opened them to the realization that the food he had eaten earlier that day had changed it's course!

He hid himself from his father as long as he could, attempting to keep his ki to the very lowest he could while he was vomiting.

Up in the sky, Goku searched for Gohan. _I didn't hit him that hard, did I? Then again, he was not really acting like himself today, either._

"Gohan?" Goku shouted. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

Goku landed softly on the ground near the bushes where he had last seen his son fall.

"Gohan!" Goku called again. He sensed his son's ki over to the right.

Gohan wiped the regurgitated food from his mouth. "I'm over hear, Daddy."

Gohan stood up and swayed alittle, hoping his father had not sensed his weakened body strength.

Goku walked up to his son. "What happened up there? You seemed...a little distracted."

_A little isn't the word for it,_ Goku thought, _Gohan seemed completely out there_.

"I just have a little headache," Gohan lied. _Little, _he thought, _more like gigantic_.

"Well, if that's it, then do you want to go at it again?" Even though Gohan was usually honest, Goku still wasn't completely convinced his son was telling the truth.

They sparred a little longer, with much pain for Gohan.

It was almost four o'clock when they returned to their abode out of the forest.

"Are you hungry, Gohan?" Goku called up the stairs when he heard the shower turn off._ What a stupid question that is, _Goku thought. _Of coarse he is, he's half saiyan._

Upstairs, Gohan pulled on what his mother called, his-study-clothes. Upon hearing his father yell, Gohan's stomach was pleased to hear the invite for food, but his head and throat told him other wise.

After the sparring, it had hurt to breathe, but that was because Goku karate chopped his son in the neck. He was about to reply when he, yet again, felt the food he had eaten earlier come up into his throat, stinging enough to make tears come to the young saiyan's eyes.

When he had finished vomiting, Gohan answered in a weak, hoarse voice. "No thanks, Dad. I-I'll get something later. You go ahead and eat without me tonight."

"That's strange," Goku whispered to himself. "Gohan never passes the oppertunity for food, something is definately up." Out loud Goku said, "If you're sure, son."

Gohan layed down on his bed, head pounding. "Gee, I wish this could stop for a minute. Then maybe I could think straight" But he knew was not going to happen.

"What if I meditated? I doubt I'll be able concentrate, but I could just about try anything to get rid of this for at least five minutes, that would be help."

Gohan sat on his floor, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything he could.

THUMP

"Ow!" Gohan murmured quietly, going back to his meditation.

THUMP

"This is going nowhere," Gohan said in a hushed voice. "If I fall asleep, Dad will know something is wrong. If I stay up, my head will explode. What on Earth am I gonig to do? It hurts, but I don't want Dad to tell Mom so she can come home instead of helping Grampa."

"What if I just layed down for awhile? I mean, it wouldn't hurt. I'll just tell Dad i'm taking a brake from my studies and that will be it." Gohan smiles at his genius. _Dad would believe me, Mom said I had to study anyway, _he thought concluding the conversation with himself.

He layed down on the bed again. the thumping had appeared to cease, only to come back a few seconds later twice as hard. "Maybe if I just close my eyes...." Gohan mumbled, shutting his eyes slowly, as if still debating to sleep or not.

He was asleep before he could finish his last thought.

DREAM

_"Gohan!" Chi Chi called in her merry voice. "I need you to go out an mow the lawn, okay, sweetie?"_

_"Sure, Mom." Gohan said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. He hated mowing the lawn._

_"I wasn't done. I want you to weed the garden and then I want you to harvest the garden, okay? You can choose which ever one you want to do first, of course!" His mother smiled and went back inside to finished cooking dinner. Gohan guessed that's what she was doing, anyway._

_He began to weed the garden as the sun beat down on him. Suprising enough, Gohan did not seem the least bored doing the chores he had always dreaded doing._

_He rid himself of harvesting the garden too, which was not painfully unrewarding. His last chore; mowing the lawn. He pulled the string and nothing happened. He tried a second time, nothing. A third time and it jolted and spang to life._

_He appeared to be a quarter of the way done, when something odd began to happen...it was snowing! Gohan shivered at the cold nipping at his finger tips._

How strange, _he thought. _It never snowed here before, what would make it start now? Must be the O Zone Layer...

_It began to snow harder._

_"Mom, can I come in? It's snowing!" Gohan shouted through the howling wind. Thinking to imself how strange that sounded._

_Chi Chi stuck her head out of the door. "Sorry, Gohan. You've given me too many excuses before, you are going to finish the lawn if it takes all day. Got it, mister?"_

_Gohan's teeth began chattering. "Y-Yes-s, m-m-mom."_

_The wind did not seem to die, in fact, it blew harder than before. It was turning into a blizzard, and Gohan wassupposed to mow the lawn!_

_"This is rediculous!" Gohan mumbled to himself, shaking all over. "I can't even see where the grass is anymore. How does she expect me to mow it?!?"_

_This was it. He was going to freeze to death. His mother would not even know, she would be more concerned that the grass was not cut._

_His legs were going numb, he already lost feeling in his fingers, his head was swirling, and all he could do _

_"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" his mother's voice rang into his head like a bell. They began to fade. Gohan wished he could grab onto the sound and let it bring him back, out of the pain he would be in if he ever got out of it, the numbness, the sort-of lonelness. He wanted to run toward the voice, but his legs were too stiff, he was shivering too furiously, it almost paralyzed him._

_"Gohan! Gohan! G-"_

_End Dream_

_Well? What do you think? What's going to happen? XD I know!!! But you don't!! I have the next chapter written, but I think I'll wait for reviews, if you know what I mean. Muhahahahahaha! PLEASE?!?_


	2. The fever

Thank you everyone who commented! You made my life a million times better! For some questions, Gohan is only like 10, I haven't really picked a time, it was before Cell (duh), but I'm not too sure. Chibi Face Vegeta, don't worry, he'll be put in later. And for the dream part, people, I honestly don't know! Okay!! They just seemed weird enough to fit in with the story. And here's the second chapter!

"-ohan?!? Wake up!"

Gohan sat up, shivering. It was freezing in there. His father was sitting in the edge of his with a worried expression on his face.

_Oh no, _Gohan thought in horror. _I fell asleep, now he really knows something is wrong._

"Thank Kami. You were screaming. What is going on, Gohan? Why are you shivering like that? Are you sick or something?" Goku looked so concerned it suprised Gohan his father could be that serious.

_Sick, duh,_ Gohan concluded. _That's what is wrong with me! Why did I have to be so stupid, I mean, it isn't that hard to notice you feel like crap. I guess there is no hiding it now. Here I go-_

"Dad, I-" Gohan started, stopping very quickly. The food was going up again, he had to get out of there, quick!

Gohan ran out of the room as fast as his legs would allow him to go which was pretty fast since he was half saiyan .

"Gohan! Come back here! What's going on?" Goku ran faster than Gohan did and stopped Gohan dead in his tracks.

_Oh no, not now, please not not, Dad_. Gohan wanted to scream at his father to move, but when he opened his mouth he vomitted all over his father. After that, everything when black.

"Gohan... whoa. What the-?" Goku was too startled to speak at first. Then realizing what had happened, carried his son to the living room and placed him on the coach, ignoring the fact his son puked on his gi.

_Now what, genious, _Goku asked himself. _Think. Think. Think. Um... This would be so much easier if Chi Chi were here_.

Goku imagined his wife taking over the situation, then stopped. Chi Chi would most likely cry over her son, and then get mad at Goku for not noticing it before it happened.

"What if I called Bulma?" Goku asked himself. "She's smart, she will have to know what to do!"

Goku picked up the phone and dialed the female genious' number. It rang several times before a voice came on the other end.

"What do you want?" The raspy voice of Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! Answer it right!" Bulma yelled. "Or else I won't cook for a week!"

"Fine, woman! Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Vegeta. Could I talk to Bulma, it's really important?" Goku pleaded with the saiyan prince.

"Woman, it's for you." Vegeta said to his wife.

Bulma took the phone out of the prince's hands. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bulma. Could I ask you a question?" Goku rushed the words out of his mouth.

"Sure. Go ahead, Son Goku."

Goku took a deep breath. "Gohan is sick, he passed out and I don't know what to do, could you help me?"

"Where's Chi Chi?"

"She is at her father's place helping him do something. Please, Bulma? PLEASE!?!"

"Okay, fine. Lay Gohan on his side, alright? Then get some smelling salt, blankets, a thermometer, and water."

"Okay, I'll be right back, don't leave."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now go get that stuff."

Before Bulma had finished, Goku had already left.

"Let's see," he said, talking to no one special, considering he was the only one awake. "Water, blankets, thermometer, and, oh what was it? Um, oh yeah smelling salt!" Goku ran all over the house gathering all the stuff his son needed to get better.

On the other end of the phone, Vegeta asked, well, more or less _told_ Bulma to tell Kacorot that they were going to fight in the GR.

GR Gravitational Room 

"Vegeta, Gohan is sick and Chi Chi is at her father's, so Goku needs to take care of his son." Bulma explained calmly to her husband.

"What's that? Kacorot's son is ill? He shouldn't be able to get sick if he were only half saiyan, so that means that he is less than half a saiyan. Pitiful."

Bulma could not believe she was hearing that. "Who cares? Vegeta, Gohan is sick, nobody cares what race he is right now!" She yelled. Gohan was like a son to her. He was always sweet and kind, just like his father.

"Bulma? I'm back." Goku's voice said through the phone. "I have everything. Now what?"

_He sounds distessed, it must be really serious,_ Bulma thought. "Okay, Goku. Place the smelling salt under Gohan's nose and move it back and forth, okay? He should wake up after that."

Goku did so, hoping that Bulma was using the right treatment for his son.

Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he coughed. "Ugh, what is that stuff?" Gohan complained.

"Okay, Bulma, now what?"

"Okay. Now, feel his forehead. Is it hot?"

Goku pushed Gohan's bangs out of his eyes, and felt his forehead. It burned at the touch. "Yeah, it's really hot."

"Ask Gohan if he's cold." Bulma instructed.

"Son?" Goku asked softly. Gohan weakly looked up at his father. "Gohan, are you cold?"

Gohan nodded, still wondeing what was going on. _Why don't I remember? Why is he talking to Bulma like that?_

"He nodded and he's shivering like crazy." Goku said through the phone. He sat next to his son, putting a blanket over Gohan and embraced him gently.

"Dad," Gohan mumbled in a way that didn't seem to be his own. "What is going on? Why are you talking to Bulma? Why is it so cold in here?"

Goku looked at Gohan with such sympathy in his eyes that Gohan thought he was going to cry."I'll tell you later, but right now will you please co-operate with me? I want to make sure you will get better fast, okay?" Goku almost whispered to his son.

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay, Dad

"Now what?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Place the thermometer in his mouth and make sure it stays under his tounge, Goku, or it work be right." Bulma said. "Got it?"

"Got it," Goku said. "Son?" Gohan opened his eyes. "Gohan, open your mouth, please."

Gohan did so and a small device went under ader his tounge. Gohan stared at it, and after awhile, it beeped.

Goku pulled the thermometer out of his son's mouth and glanced at it. "Bulma, it say, 112 degrees Celcius. Is that good?"

( 'O' )For those of you who use Farenheit, 112 degrees Celcius is really hot, I'm not sure how hot in Fareenheit but it is hot( 'O' ) 

"Goku, that's terrible! His fever is really high. Put him to bed right away, okay, Goku?" Bulma sounded worried, and it was not her normal worry, it was her, "mom's worry".

The concern grew in Goku's eyes. "Okay, Bulma. Good-bye and thank you for your help!" He quickly hung up the phone.

He glanced at Gohan who was breathing heavily with his eyes shut once more. Goku nudged his son. "Gohan? Gohan?"

Gohan mumbled something Goku couldn't understand and kept his eyes closed.

_Poor guy, _Goku thought. _He wore himself out again. Maybe I will just carry him upstairs, it would be alot easier on him that's for sure._

Goku picked his son up and carefully carried him up the stairs.

Placing Gohan easily on the bed, he quietly ran downststairs to fetch the blankets Bulma told him to get. He put the blankets on his sleeping son, who breathed heavily in a deep rest.

"Gohan, please get better soon, you know I hate to see you like this." Goku sighed from the stress he had been unwilling to get out of. "Son, I don't think you can hear me, but if this gets any worse, I'm calling your mother, alright?"

_This is stupid, _Goku thought, _he can't hear me, and I know it. I just wish I had someone I could talk to, anyone. Maybe I _should_ call Chi Chi, she would know how to handle this better than I am right now. Even with Bulma's help, it's no work of Chi Chi's. I hope you are getting along great at your father's, honey. I know we need you here._

_Please R&R! I have nothing else to look forward to in life! Please!!! _


	3. Pealoff

There I have written another chapter! And people: I honestly didn't mean for it to be 112 degrees, it was supposed to be 42, my brother must ave screwed around with the fic... GRRRRRRRRRR! But other than that, domo for the reviews. And I'm on people's alerts! I'm proud of me, and I owe it all to you guys!

And before I forget (again!). Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own DBZ, but one of these days... I still won't own it. sigh

_Gohan's Dream _

_"What am I doing in Egypt?" Gohan said, looking around to see pyrimaids, a sphynx, and sand. "First the snow, and now this? This is so weird."_

_The wind blew the sand into Gohan's eyes, making the young boy's eyes water. As he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sand, Gohan saw a figure staggering through the storm._

_"Hold on!" Gohan yelled, running toward the staggerer. _

_As Gohan ran forward, the figure came into better view. It was ... GOKU?!? _

_"Dad! What are you doing here? And why are you stumbling like that?" Gohan looked his father over, seeing a deep wound in his leg, near his thigh. "Dad!"_

_"G-G-ohan." The older saiyan said weakly. "W-Who are your f-five friends?"_

_Gohan looked around. Five? there was only one person besides Gohan around and that was Goku. _He must be delusional, _Gohan thought._

_Goku tried to focus harder, while Gohan ran to his fathre's side, balancing the weakened saiyan. "Dad, what's going on here, what happened to you?"_

_"P-Pealoff." Goku said it in one breath so it sounded like "pee off"._

_"Pee off? Dad, what are you talking about? Who's _Pee off_? What's _Pee off_? Come on, please/" Gohan pleaded with his father._

_"Pealo-" Goku fell to the groung with a thump. Sand rose up in a dusty form._

_The sand started to form into an odd looking shape, like a human. Not a human, a small it with pointy ears. The sand began to change color and appeared smoother, like skin._

_"What on Earth is going on here?" Gohan repeated himself, hoping his eyes were deceiving him. _This isn't happening, I know it's not. Who is this guy? And why is Dad like this?_ Gohan thought._

_"Haha! I am victoious, at last! Monkey boy has been defeated!" the blue figure that was once made out of sand said. "Wait! Where is his tail... he's not even a boy anymore!"_

_"Duh, he's my father! What do you mean by "monkey boy"? And who are you?" Gohan asked rapidly._

_The blue figure looked up at the young boy. "He is monkey boy- or man- or whatever... because he had a tail and seemed to have lots of strength and energy when he battled me. My name is Pealoff, Emperor Pealoff." The stubby figure extended his hand to Gohan to kiss._

_Refusing to touch his father's "arch foe's" hand, he simply said, "Any foe of my father's is no friend of mine. Got it?"_

_"Oh, okay, so you are monkey boy's son. Exellent!" Pealoff's eyes light up. "If that is the case, then... Mia! SHU!_

_"Yes, sir?" A very pretty woman said in unison with a dog, knocking over Pealoff. They bowed slightly to the "Emperor's" presence._

_"You know the young child we chased for the Dragon Balls years ago." The two hench "men" nodded. "This is his son-" Pealoff raised an inquieried eyebrow at Gohan. "What's your name, chibi?"_

_The young saiyan rolled his eyes, then quietly said, "Gohan."_

_"-Gohan!" Pealoff said, pretending not to have really asked Gohan his name. "He refuses to aproach me like I should be aproached, and you know what we do to people like that."_

_Again the woman and dog nodded. They ran head on to Gohan._

_Attempting to move, Gohan slipped in the sand and was ambushed by the duo. They tied him up in a rope. A/NEasy to get out of, right? Just wait. The dog, Shu, pulled something out of his pocket and poked Gohan in the side with it. After that, Gohan's world went black._

_Gohan opened his eyes very slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He glanced around to see his surroundings. It appeared to be a small dungeon that the Egyptians used to hold their captives._

_Gohan flexed his wrists trying to brake the ropes that bounded him. _They must have the ability to hold in even the strength of a saiyan, _Gohan thought._

_A groan came from behind him. He turned his head to the right to see his father out of the corner of his eye. "Dad! are you alright? Come on. Wake up."_

_Goku opened an eye and began mumbling something about his childhood and former battles. He murmured something about an apology right after._

_"Dad, if they can do this to you, I don't want to think of what they can really do to me." Gohan said , trying to rid his mind of the thought. Tears came to his eyes at the sight at his father._

_"So, you two are awake," a voice from a speaker hidden somewhere in the dungeon, said. _

_"Pealoff." Gohan gritted his teeth as he said the name. More loudly, he said, "What do you want?"_

_"What I want is no real concern of yours, only your fathers." Pealoff's voice bounced off the walls._

_Gohan couldn't of anything his father could have done to unset anyone, except Vegeta, but that was beside the point. "And what would that be?"_

_"I suppose you have heard of the Dragon Balls?" Pealoff inquiered._

Not those,_ Gohan thought. "Yeah, what do those have to do with anything?"_

_"THEY HAVE TO DO WITH EVERYTHING!" Pealoff bellowed. "MONKEY BOY OVER THERE RUINED ALL OF MY PLANS FOR WORLD DOMINATION! IT'S HIS FAULT! IT'S HIS FAULT! IT'S HIS FAULT!"_

This guy has serious problems,_ the young chibi thought. _

_"Ow, my head." A voice from brhind Gohan murmured. "Son, where are we?"_

_"Dad! You're awake! Do you remember Pealoff, your former foe when you were young?" Gohan asked his father inocently._

_"Well, yeah, he was the little blue guy after the Dragon balls, but he could never get any because his plans always backfired. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, now he's your present foe, and he's captured us. By the way, how do you feel?" the concerned Gohan turned to face his father._

_Goku looked worn out. The gash in his leg had almost stopped bleeding, but the affect from the loss of blood seemed to have taken it's toll. Goku was all covered in sand, which probably meant he had an infection in his wound. It was as if it took all of his strength to look at Gohan with the least bit of emphisis in his eyes._

_"Tired," was the simple reply._

_"This is sweet," Pealoff said sarcastically, pretending to gag. "Too bad I'll have to spoil this father/son chat." The was a pause, then. "MAI!!! Pull the trigger!"_

_There was a loud CRACK! and then the wall began to move inward._

_"Oh no! Dad, what are we going to do?" Gohan said in a panicky voice. This was it. He was only 10 and he was going to die. He was never going to see his mother again, he wasnever going to get to go to a real school, he was never going to be just like his father. He was just going to die._

_"Gohan, I know things look really bad right now, but I want you to know that I'm really proud of you, I always have been and still am." Goku said, but he kept his eyes far away from his son's gaze._

_"Dad, I hardly got to see you since Mom wouldn't let me battle until I was older, but getting to know you this well, has made me want to be just like you." Gohan commented._

_The walls closed in farther. "That's it! I'm going to get us out of here." Goku said, getting frustrated with waiting. "KAAA-MEEE HAAA-MEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A bolt of energy came from Goku hands and immediately dissappeared. "What the-"_

_"Maybe it's because of your wound, Dad. You did lose alot of blood." Gohan told the older Son. "Here let me try. KAAA-MEEE HAAA-MEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Again, a bolt of energy came out and, again, it dissapeared. "What's going on?" Gohan asked quietly._

_"Fools!" Pealoff said after observing a few more failures. "The liquid we injected in you has blocked the energy that comes from you. In other words," seeing the confused look on Goku's face, "you can't break out. And to make things a bit more intresting... Shu, release the robot!"_

_"Oh." Goku said. "This is just great. We aren't able to blast them and we're going to get squished like bugs. Gohan, I'm really sorry you had to go through this."_

_"Daddy, there's nothing we can do except get squished, so please don't blame yourself, if there was anything we could do, you could get us out no problem." Gohan encouraged his father._

_The wall moved in closer and a robotic being fell from the ceiling. It looked like a huge replica of Pealoff with very bad bones. It lunged at Goku but missed because the older saiyan rolled out of the way._

_Goku's face crumpled in pain. _

_"Daddy! What is it? What's wrong?" Gohan asked so rapidly Goku could hardly understand what he was saying._

_"I-It's noth-thing," Goku smiled, but the pain was clearly still in his eyes. "I ju-st scratched open the c-cut a-again."_

_Gohan bit his lip. "Dad! Look out!" _

_The robot's fist can down at what seemed like light speed. It struck Goku in the wounded part on his leg._

_"DADDY!" Gohan yelled, knowing the worst had come. He crawled over to his father. Goku was twitching very slightly and his eyes seemed almost lifeless and then they closed.. The bleeding in his leg almost doubled on the impact._

_Goku opened his eyes again, to see his only son crying. "Gohan," Goku mumbled something unitelligable, "you know I hate to see you like this." Goku took a deep breath, appearing to gather the last of his strength. "Son," more unintelligable words, "if this gets any worse, I'm calling your mother."_

Mom? What can she really do?_ Gohan thought. _

_The walls were one inch away from them and closing in._

_"DAAAAAAA-"_

You guys must be sick of the dream endings by now. But if you R&R I won't write any for awhile! So yeah, you know what I want to see!


	4. And He Awakens!

It didn't take as long as it did the last time for me to update, now did it? Mind you, this is all thanks to my cousin. Since I am not the smartest computer whiz in the family and she has posted many of her own fis on this site. Some people reviewed, but I was hoping for more. Oh well people take you time... REVIEW SOON!

"AND THE ON WITH THE STORY!"

-AAAADDYYY!" Gohan sat up gasping for breath.

He was in his room, not in some damp place with his father wounded.

Goku ran upstairs upon hearing his son's yell. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, i-it was j-just a n-n-n-ightm-mare." Gohan shivered at the sight of all the blood in his mind. He stood up and swayed, he would have fallen, had Goku not caught him.

"Where are you going?" Goku's eyes were, again, filled with concern. Gohan's had never been sick before, he probably thinks it goes away in a little while.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, why? Did you want me to do something?" Gohan asked quietly. It hurt for him to talk loudly after yelling for his father.

"I'm sorry, Gohan." Goku said. "But, Bulma said you had to stay in bed until your fever goes down."

"Please, Dad, just a half an hour?" Gohan begged, all he needed was a little time away from- "Wait, you mean I'm sick?" Gohan asked. I remember now, Dad was talking to Bulma and he made me stick a weird thing in my mouth - or did I dream that too? Oh, man. This is so confusing.

"That's what Bulma said." Goku wished his son would understand that he wanted Gohan to be well, but to do that, the chibi would have to rest. "Now, go back to bed. Don't make this difficult on the both of us, please, Gohan."

Gohan sighed, knowing his dad could easily overpower him if he refused. "Fine. How long until I get better? Do you know?"

"I've never been sick before, but your mother has, and she was only sick for a couple days." In his head, Goku thought, As true as that is, Chi Chi has never had a fever of 42 degrees Celsius, and even if she did, she hid it well.

Crestfallen at the answer his father had given him, Gohan crawled back into his bed. "Dad, could you get me another blanket, it's freezing in here."

Goku raised a questioning eyebrow, but walked out of the room to get a blanket. When he came back into the room, Gohan was fast asleep again.

The older saiyan put the blanket over his son and smiled. Amazing. Even if he's sick, he refuses to stay down

Never being sick himself, Goku guessed it was a terrible thing to go through. Chi Chi was sick for a week and never once hit Goku with her infamous frying pan of doom. It is just like Gohan, only minus the frying pan. They were both acting different.

Goku sat on the edge of Gohan's bed, wondering what to do next. "Chi Chi, what would you do? I mean, I should have known he was sick, but I didn't. I should have sensed his ki draining when he fell in the bushes. I should have realized it was way too weird that he wasn't hungry." Sigh. "I don't know why I even bother to try being a father. I'm terrible at it. I'm a fighter, I'm surprised they don't hate me." There was paused for a moment, listening to what he was saying. "I'm a terrible father, it's true."

Goku hung head head in shame. "I can't believe it. The one thing I love in my life except fighting, and food, I'm terrible at."

"AND END OF THE CHAPPIE!"

This chapter is shorter, but I know most of you are on the edge of your seats, yelling at me to update...You know what I want! I mean, come on people, is it that hard to type a few words about your thoughts, I'm a desperate girl looking for a life... COME ON!


	5. Better Thoughts

Gohan blinked himself awake. His head had stopped pounding but his throat was burning like he had eaten fire. He looked around, his father was nowhere in sight. The chibi got out of bed and seached for his father.

Finding the saiyan wasn't a problem. He was in the kitchen, attempting to make what looked like soup.

"Dad," Gohan said quietly. Goku turned around and a small smile graced his features.

"Yeah?" was the simple relpy.

"What are you doing?"

It seemed like a really dumb question, but Goku had yet to get the soup out of the can and was about to put the can in a small pot.

The smile grew a little wider. "I'm just making some soup, I figured you didn't have much to eat all day and you might get hungry when woke up."

"Thanks and all, dad, but you might want to take the soup out of the can before you cook it," Gohan advised his father.

"That could help, I guess," Goku laughed.

Gohan went to the cupboard and got the can opener for the older saiyan. He looked better but his eyes were still tired and his voice sounded like sandpaper. He gave his father the can opener and left the room.

_I wonder what mom's doing now..._ Gohan thought. _Dad was never sick before? Talk about the breaks, I would love not to sound and feel like a cat was shoved down my throat._

He looked outside and saw that Vegeta was coming over. _What does His Highness_ _want know?_

Vegeta walked in the door. "Kakorot!" the Prince of the Saiyans called out.

"I'm in the kitchen," Goku's voice rang throughout the rooms.

Vegeta mumbled something Gohan hadn't quite caught, but did catch a few vulgar words. He walked off towards the baka with the stupid grin.

"What brings you here, Vegeta?"

"That woman sent me over to see if your boy was still living," Vegeta spat.

Goku shrugged. "As far as I can tell." Goku peered around the corner. "Hey, Gohan, are you still breathing?"

Gohan smirked. "Let me check..." the boy listened intently for a second, "Yup!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Shut up before I'm forced to hurt one of you," he threatened.

Goku backed away. "Okay...Is there anything else you came over for?" he asked innocently.

"Ready to spar?" Vegeta asked, well _commanded_.

Goku looked around. That was not really what he meant by "is there anything else". "Gee, ugh,

I'd like to, but Gohan _is_ sick, so I better not," Goku declined.

"Hn." With that, Vegeta left the Son saiyans alone.

_Some fathers won't even take the time out their days to talk to their kids, _Goku thought as he watched Vegeta fly off,_ but I just gave up something I love to spend the rest of the day looking after Gohan. Maybe I'm not as horrible as I think..._

"Hey, Dad," Gohan broke Goku out of his fairly shallow thoughts. "Are you going to open that can or not?"

Goku smirked. "I was thinking about waiting for awhile, but if you don't think you can last that long, I suppose if you asked me nicely, I could open it."

"Nah, I'm pretty hungry," Gohan said, patting his stomach. "I think you should open it now."

"If you say so." Goku turned around and opened the can with ease, thanks to the can opener. He had tried opening a can before, without a can opener. Let's just say it ended with a mess, no soup and a swing of Chi Chi's frying pan. Goku grimaced at the memory.

Gohan yawned and returned to the living room. He flicked on the television and roamed throught the channels, nothing good was ever on. Although there was a wrestling match, but, being a fighter himself, Gohan changed the channel.

Minutes later, smoke rolled out of the kitchen.

"Dad?" Gohan called as he stood up to investigate.

"Yes?" Goku's voice said through the smoke.

"What happened?"

"Heh, well, the soup was turned on all the way and I was just thinking and lost track and, ummm, how do you feel about pizza or something?"

Gohan laughed as his father came out of the kitchen with soot or something like it on his face. "It sounds good, Dad. But maybe next time, you should pay attention to the soup."

The older saiyan looked down at his son. Gohan looked A LOT better. His cheeks were still kind of pink and he was still slightly pale, but he was laughing, and in any case, that beat throwing up. "How do you feel?"

"Great, my head stopped aching awhile ago, but my throat kind of hurts," Gohan replied, he continued to smile even after he had stopped laughing.

"That's good then." Goku returned to the kitchen, not really knowing what else to say to his son. He picked up the phone and dialed Mamoto's pizzeria.

"Mushi mushi," a grufff voice answered the phone.

"I'd like to place an order..." it was more of a question really.

"Hai."

Goku went on to tell the man what he wanted on his pizzas and how many he wanted (4). The man who had answered the phone thought it was quite strange to have triple of every ingredient, but obeyed.

"We will have it delivered in 20 minutes, Mr. Son," the man said.

By the time the pizza had arrived, Gohan had begun to doze again.

Goku prodded his son and waited for a response.

The young saiyan blinked his eyes open and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked, glancing around to find a clock.

"It's nearly six," Goku answered. "Are you still hungry, or would you prefer to go back to sleep?"

"I'll get up."

After a very uneventful meal, excluding the dare that Goku could eat his pizza with chopsticks and proved his son wrong, the two Sons went into the living room to watch a game show.

Gohan rested his head on his father's lap while Goku leaned against the arm of the couch. Everything was quite with the exeption of the television. The older saiyan ran his fingers through his son's messy hair.

"Dad," Gohan mumbled as he drifted into another little sea of sleep.

"Yes, son?"

"I-I actually had a lot of fun today and I'm just sorry if you wanted to do something else," the chibi apologized.

Goku looked down at his son and lifted Gohan's head so that their eyes met. "I had a great time too, but next time, don't be sick," Goku grinned and set his son's head back on his lap.

_Maybe I'm a better father than I thought..._


	6. The End

Well there you have it! I know it's probably really disappointing, but I can't seem to keep interested... I hope this does satisfy, as this is the last chapter and there will be no sequel. Sorry if you're not happy with that, I am, but I haven't seen the show in forever and I need to be stimulated regularly in order to **want** to write. I hope you enjoy, none the less!

* * *

Two days progressed and Gohan's conditions got better. He was still running alittle fever, but that was nothing that could not cured by burnt chicken noodle soup and lots of fluids.

Goku walked into the room to see Gohan asleep with a book in hand. He smiled. He did not see what Chi Chi was so worried about when she left for her father's, he had everything under control.

The Son looked up at a clock near by; 2:37 pm. Speaking of Chi Chi, she would be arriving home soon, give or take another hour or so. Goku had no doubt that his wife missed them, she was always worried for no reason over everything.

The older saiyan sat down beside his son and ran a hand through Gohan's hair. The small boy stiffled a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted with a little smile. "How long was I asleep for this time?"

Goku returned the smile and felt his son's forehead. "About two and a half hours. How did you sleep?"

"Great!" Gohan exclaimed. "I think I'm getting better!"

"Almost. You're fever went down a lot and your face is just about back to it's original color," Goku answered. He patted his son on the back.

"When do you think we'll be able to spar again?" the younger of the two asked innocently.

Goku's smile grew wider. His son was so impatient some times. "Give it another day or so."

Gohan sighed, a bit let down. He suddenly perked up, remembering something. "When's Mom going to be home?"

"I think she said something about coming home at 3:30," his father answered. "Are you hungry or anything?"

Gohan paused, seeing if he was. "I'm famished!" he claimed. "I don't think I want soup anymore either. That stuff just isn't filling!"

"Okay, okay. So what do you want?" Goku asked, glad to see that his son was regaining his hunger. He, himself, was not eating as much as he usually did, but that could have been because he did not want to poison himself or Gohan with salmonila or something.

Gohan thought for a moment or so. "What about a sandwich?"

Goku tilted his head sideways. "Is that it?" he asked. "Nothing more difficult?"

"I'm glad you're up for cooking, Dad, but I just want a sandwich or two," Gohan informed. He sat up and looked at his father, puppy dog eyes were in use.

"Two sandwiches it is then," Goku said, and left the room without another word.

Gohan followed after his father minutes later. He walked into the living room and flicked on the television. Nothing was ever on on Sundays...

"Here you go," Goku announced, handing his son two small sandwiches.

Gohan gave a gracious smile. "Thanks, Dad." With that, he turned to the television and munched on his food.

* * *

An hour later

Chi Chi stepped out of the car in amazement that the house was still standing. She walked down the driveway and opened the door. Everything looked relatively clean, there was only one thing out of place. _Where were Goku and Gohan?_

Chi Chiran upstairs and found Gohan's room completely spotless, with the exception of a messy bed and a fewstray clothes. She checked her and Goku's bedroom next. Her side of the room was not touched, but his side was pretty messy, but that was only to be expected. She looked in the kitchen and saw a few dirty dishes.

"Where on Earth are they?" she mumbled to herself as she walked into the living room.

A smile touched her lips. On the couch was Goku fast asleep and Gohan quietly snacking on a sandwich.

"Hey, Mom," Gohan whispered, noting that his father was asleep.

To Chi Chi, her son seemed alittle worn in. _Probably from training too much_, she thought. "Why don't you go up to bed?" she suggested.

"No thanks, I just got up, actually," the small boy answered. He got up, walked over to his mother, and hugged her. "Welcome back."

Chi Chi hugged her son back. "Honey," she said to her son. "Is your father sick or something?"

* * *

I also want to apologize for the shortness, it was a rather rushed ending, I just hated leaving my first fic undone. Give me feed back, yell at me if you want. I did made sure that this chapter was longer that chapter 4 though! I hoped you enjoyed reading this and I look forward to your comments!

Bitttersweet


End file.
